


Keep Running

by zanarkand



Series: 50episodes [10]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: 50episodes, AU, Ficlet, Gen, Part of a longer fic, Table 2 - Theme #50 - Vulnerable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanarkand/pseuds/zanarkand
Summary: "Poison?" Tidus tried to ask, but his tongue was heavy, and the word didn't come.





	

"So, what's 'Kilika Temple'?" Tidus asked as they walked through the woods.

"It's just like the temple you were in at Besaid. It's where I go to pray to the fayth and receive the next Aeon." 

"Oh. Right. Besaid." 

"Yuna, I don't think he remembers that," Wakka said in a mock whisper. "He's very susceptible to Sin's toxin." 

"Oh." She blinked, and looked back at him. "You don't remember Besaid?" Tidus shook his head. "Well then, you'll see when we get there. I'll be using the Aeons I get to defeat Sin. The Final Aeon is at Zanarkand. It's a long journey." 

"Zanarkand? But Lulu said—" 

"Fiends," Kimahri growled, interrupting them. 

"Fiends?" Tidus asked. "You have those here?" 

The question had barely left his mouth when an overly large bee-like creature suddenly descended on him, stinger out and ready to attack. Tidus shrieked and ducked down, barely missing getting stung. He tried to run from it, but it only chased after him. 

"Tidus, use your sword!" Wakka called. 

" _What_ sword?!" Tidus yelled out in panic. "I don't have a sword!" 

Wakka mumbled an obscenity under his breath and ran after Tidus and the fiend, but he couldn't get a close enough range to attack with his blitzball. "Lu, use a spell!" he said. "This thing's weak against some elements!" To Tidus he simply said, "Keep running!" 

"Like I have any other options!" 

Lulu stopped and begin to quickly say the incantation for an ice spell. "Blizzard!" she yelled, aiming the strike at the fiend. But she was a moment too late, for Tidus had tripped over a root and the fiend had taken the opportunity to sting him. It let out a cry as the ice spell hit it, obliterating it into hundreds of scattering pyreflies. 

Everyone ran to Tidus, who was crouched on his knees on the ground, one hand covering the back of his neck where the fiend had stung him. "Tidus, are you okay?" Yuna asked, her voice laced with a mixture concern and worry. 

He sat back on his heels and took his hand down. He tried to look at her, but everything around him was blurring dangerously, and he felt so dizzy... He opened his mouth but the words he was saying didn't seem to be reaching the others. 

"Wakka, what is it?" Yuna cried, as Tidus swayed. She grabbed his hands to steady him, and looked at the wound on his neck. 

"He must have been injected with its poison," Lulu said grimly. "It's fast-acting. By now it would be moving through his bloodstream. But I don't have any antidotes or remedies. You'll have to use an Esuna spell." 

"Poison?" Tidus tried to ask, but his tongue was heavy, and the word didn't come. _Poison_ , he thought sluggishly. _I really don't like this place..._

He passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually part of a longer AU fic of mine that I've been working on since... oh, 2005. It's most of the way done, but it hasn't yet been posted anywhere. It will be eventually.


End file.
